When looking for a vehicle, a purchaser will typically be approved for a particular purchase amount or may have a desired monthly payment range for the vehicle. When trying to find a vehicle, they typically find one or more vehicles that may be in the price range. Once a desired vehicle is located, the vehicle and price information is processed to determine if the vehicle meets booking requirements for the financial institution offering the loan for the vehicle.
While the above determines if a particular purchaser can afford a particular vehicle, it is cumbersome to use since each potential vehicle needs to be first selected and then checked to see if the purchaser can afford it. In addition each financial institution may have different lending rates and requirements increasing the complexity of the search process. The process of finding an appropriate vehicle can be time consuming and inefficient and not provide satisfactory results in identifying an appropriate vehicle for the purchaser. It would be desirable to have an additional, alternative and/or improved process for identifying affordable vehicles for a purchaser from an inventory of vehicles.
It should be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.